


Autonomous

by DuckFeet



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuckFeet/pseuds/DuckFeet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will is captured by bandits, and then everything spirals out of control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance if there's any inconsistencies, I just started writing and EVERYTHING got out of control.

The sun was warm on Will’s face. He couldn’t say how long he had been laying there on that river bank, only that he still hadn’t caught any fish. But he also didn’t really care. The warmth from the sun was making him sleepy, so he just sat there listening to the chorus of birds. 

Eventually, he drifted off to sleep. His dream was strange, something about giant fish. Suddenly, he felt the earth vibrating beneath him. He didn’t think he was dreaming anymore. 

Jumping up with a start, Will stared around in pure shock at the circle of snorting horses. The riders on top wore armor that was old and cracked. Black furs draped their shoulders, and they had thick boots on. Despite all this, most were partially naked, their flesh exposed and glistening in the sun. 

Bandits, Will’s mind told him. He snatched his fishing pole and jumped to his feet. He took a solid stance and tried to look intimidating as a sixteen year old could. 

“Stay back!” He swung the pole, hitting the side of one of the horses. It snorted, rearing back and almost tossing the rider. This was his chance. Will threw his pole down and bolted, his shoes long forgotten where he had left them at the river. 

He could hear the bandits shouting in anger, knew they were chasing him, but he didn’t look back. He couldn’t. Suddenly, something tangled around Will’s legs, making him stumble and fall to the ground. 

“Down you go!” One of them laughed. 

Will struggled onto his back, tugging at the rope binding him. The men approached him once more, and Will looked up at one of them. The man was bigger than the rest; he had blond hair and amber eyes. “You shouldn’t have run, but thanks for the brief sport.” 

Will rolled onto his belly, trying to crawl, but he felt a boot on his shoulder. It crushed his face down into the grass. The man leaned in, his hot breath near Will’s ear. “Now, don’t go wasting everyone’s time.” 

Unable to move, Will growled in frustration. “Let me go!” 

The man pulled out a blade. Will’s heart threatened to beat right out of his chest. 

“Let you go? Why would we let you go?” 

Will whimpered when he felt the blade pressing into his neck. The man just laughed, and pulled away. “Relax, you won’t be dying today.” His hands grabbed the back of Will’s shirt, and he was lifted off the ground. 

Will was puzzled, were they really not going to kill him? What else could they have planned for him? 

“Why?” Will blurted out, staring at the intimidating face. 

The bandit smirked, grabbing Will’s shoulder and leaning down until he was mere inches from his face. “You’ll see soon enough.” 

Wordlessly, Will was tossed onto the mans horse. The bandit climbed behind him. Will was bound and his back was forced against the mans broad chest, his arms wrapped around to grip the reins. 

“Men, back to camp!” 

The group cheered, and then they were carrying Will away from his village. He still didn’t quite understand what his fate would be. 

***

It wasn’t long before they arrived at the small circle of tents. The place was full of mud, and men. They all stared as the group approached. The man seated behind Will lean down, muttering into his ear. “Welcome to your new home.” 

“This isn’t my home,” Will spat, wrenching away from the closeness. The bandit just wrapped his arms tighter around Will. 

“It is now. I’ll make sure you fit right in.” 

The horse trotted through the camp, before finally stopping at a tent in the center. Will saw that there were two other men by the entrance, and they grinned when they spotted the boy and his captor. 

“Hannibal, what’ve you got there?” 

“A new toy,” the man behind Will dismounted his horse. His fingers gripped the back of Will’s arms, and easily threw the boy over his shoulder. “Is the chief in there?” 

“No,” Will heard one of them say. Bound as he was, he still struggled, but the man they called Hannibal had a firm grip. 

Glancing up, Will caught some of the other bandits staring. Some of them, in ways Will wasn’t comfortable with. 

“Tell the chief I have something for him, and it will be ready tonight.” Hannibal carried Will into the tent. Will heard them laughing, and saw the cruel smirks on their faces as they passed. 

Inside the tent there light from torches. Hannibal grabbed Will’s neck and guided him to the bed and pushed him face first into the mattress. In the back of his mind Will knows he should be struggling, but it’s pointless. Will feels Hannibal’s warm body against his back. Will squirms, trying to escape, but Hannibal pins him down. The bandit started slicing the boy’s clothes away until he was completely naked. 

Hannibal leaned down to whisper in Will’s ear. “You’re a pretty one.” 

“I’m not pretty!” Will tried to wrench away, but Hannibal was too strong. 

“Oh, but you’re the prettiest face I’ve seen in a long time.” 

“Hannibal puts some lube on his fingers. He runs his hand down Will’s back until his slick fingers reach the boy’s hole. 

“Don’t touch me!” Will screamed. 

“Don’t touch you?” Hannibal chuckled. “Do you think you have a choice in this? You’re the chiefs now. He will do what he wants with you. Do you understand?” 

Will clenched his jaw and nodded, a few tears slipped down his face. 

“Do you have a name boy?” 

“W-Will.” The tears were rolling freely down his face now. 

Hannibal unties Will then. The bandit presses a finger in until the digit slips in. Will clenches around the finger, and his cock starts to respond. It takes all his willpower to keep from making any noise. Will starts rocking his hips back, panting softly, and gripping the blanket beneath him. 

“You like this?” Hannibal murmurs, stroking Will’s lower back. He curls his fingers deep inside the boy, making him shudder violently. Will lets out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. 

The fingers pull out of Will, and he gives a groan at the sudden loss. Hannibal flips him over to his back. “You need to know a few things before meeting the chief. You will listen to everything he says, and don’t look at him unless asked to.” 

Will sits up and tries to cover himself with his hands, Hannibal just shakes his head. “Don’t hide yourself, you’re too pretty for that.” 

Hannibal climbs off the bed then, and continues telling Will rules. “You’re not to speak unless spoken to. Understand?” 

Will was too scared to disobey, so he kept his gaze down. “Y-yes.” 

Will heard the tent rustle, and then Hannibal was speaking. “Chief Jack, I’ve brought something for you.” 

The chief spoke out in a relaxed, almost bored tone. “I see that you did. Leave us, and I’ll see if he’s worth keeping.” 

Hannibal moved gracefully and obediently out of the tent. Will was now alone with a man he had yet to even see. 

“Now,” the chief murmured, “lift your eyes, and let me see your face.”

With a deep breath Will raised his head.


	2. Chapter 2

The chief was bigger than any man Will had ever seen. 

Like Hannibal, he was beardless, but he had dark skin and hair. His eyes studied the boy. Will knew he should be afraid of this man, but while he was large and strong, his face was almost soft. 

Jack moved abruptly, closing the gap between himself and Will. He towered above the boy, wearing heavy bear skins; he was a sight to behold. 

“Your name,” he demanded. 

“Will, I’m Will.” 

Jack smiled in a casual, relaxed way. He tilted his head and studied Will further, making the boy shift uneasily. His face was serious as he undid his pants, and Will saw how stiff his cock already was. Will’s heart throbbed, and his blood ran cold. 

“Stand, and bend over this chair.” He moved a chair from close by to the middle of the tent. 

Getting up was difficult, and Will’s knees were wobbly. Before he could reach the chair, Jack placed a hand on the boy’s chest. “Wait,” he breathed, “let me look at you.” His other hand started sliding down Will’s back, and his finger circled the boy’s hole. “Now, bend over the chair, like I said.” 

Will did it begrudgingly; his hands gripped the hard surface as he hung his head. The chief pressed up against his bad. His hands rubbed down the boy’s back, onto his ass cheek where he squeezed. 

He teased the boys opening, before finally pushing in. Will’s gasp was breathy, he wanted to hold in a sound, but it was clear he couldn’t. Not when this man was touching him like this. 

“Are you a virgin, Will?” Jack asked casually, pushing in a second finger. Will panted, he couldn’t answer. Jack reached down and started stroking the boys cock. “Answer me.” 

Swallowing, Will fought through his haze of lust. “Y-yes.” 

Jack started pumping his fist around Will’s length slowly, and thrusting his fingers in and out. Will cried out in helpless pleasure. His whole body was hot, and he gripped the chair hard. He was slowly breaking under all the manipulation Jack and Hannibal put him through. 

Jack removed his fingers, and replaced them with his cock. Will let out a shout, as he felt pressure, he was close to the edge. 

“The sounds you make are beautiful,” Jack murmured, leaning down and biting Will’s neck. It was a sharp pain, but the chief kept thrusting and it sent pleasure coursing through Will’s body. That’s when Will started to cum. Gasping, Will’s chest expanded over and over again. 

“You’re amazing,” Will heard Jack growl, “your body keeps pulling me into you. You were meant for this.” Jack’s thrusts became rougher. 

The chief shuddered as he came. A few seconds later he pulled himself free from the boy. Will could hardly stand, and he held the chair to keep from collapsing. 

Will’s eyes fluttered shut. He might have even fell asleep standing up. Suddenly, hands grabbed him, waking him up; he saw that it was Hannibal beside him. 

“How was he?” Hannibal asked Jack, who had cleaned up and replaced his pants in the aftermath. 

“You did a fine job with this one. I want to keep him, but for now take him away.” 

Hannibal tossed Will over his shoulder, carrying him away from the chief. 

***

The bandit took Will to his tent. Hannibal lowered the boy to the bedroll on the floor gently. Will was exhausted and his body was already sore. 

“You did well, Jack said.” Hannibal grinned, but he almost sounded sad. He sat beside Will, brushing his hair almost tenderly. 

“What’re you doing?” Will mumbled, eyes half lidded. He was fighting to stay awake, but sleep was overpowering him. 

“Nothing,” Hannibal shook his head. “Rest now, the others won’t bother you, but the chief will ask for you tomorrow.” 

Something tugged at the back of Will’s mind, and he forced himself to look up into Hannibal’s face. “The others?” 

“Don’t worry about them, just rest.” Hannibal turned his gaze away from Will’s. 

“No,” Will scowled, sitting up enough to make his point. “No, tell me why they’re leaving me alone.” 

Hannibal didn’t look at Will, but he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He looked back down at the boy. “Me, I’m what’s stopping them. You’re not officially the chiefs, so they could use you if they wished.” He sounded exasperated, but he pressed on. “They wouldn’t dare come into my tent. They know better.” 

“Why are you letting me sleep instead of using me?” 

“It wouldn’t do me any good to use you in your state. Just be quiet, and get some sleep. I can’t promise to protect you every night, so it’s in your best interest to get on the chiefs good side.” 

Hannibal was protecting him? The idea made no sense, and yet, what else could this be about? He was going to guard Will in his sleep, let him rest and recover. But why does he care? 

Will didn’t understand, not completely. But he curled up, feeling an odd peace that came with Hannibal watching over him. As he dozed off, he thought he felt something clasp his shoulder gently; Hannibal’s hand. 

Hannibal said he couldn’t protect him every night. But Will wondered if he’d try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I ever think it was okay to write something that was purely based on smut when I can't even write it?!?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class was cancelled today, so I said let there be fanfic!

Will dreamt of his village, of the river bank he loved to fish at, the cool wind blowing gently on his face, and the bright sun warming his face. He didn’t know he was dreaming, not until the insistent tug of voices cut through his world of comfort, forcing him to acknowledge the harsh memories of his situation. 

He was groggy, but still, it came back to him quickly, the stomping of horses and men who had taken him from his home. Bleary, Will tried to get his bearings as his mind dug its way out of the last remnants of sleep, and once more focused on the voices nearby. 

The voices sounded angry. 

Frowning, Will shifted to sit up and grimaced, his body was sore all over. Groaning softly, he climbed to his knees and rubbed his neck. The memories of last night sunk in and brought Will fully awake. 

He had been captured and raped. The image of Jack entered his mind. He had commanded Will, touched his body, and all without care for the boys choice in the matter. 

Will looked up as the voices came again, recognizing one of them as Hannibal. Will also remembered Hannibal sleeping beside him last night, protecting him from the others. 

“Hannibal, the chief wants the boy now. You can’t keep him all to yourself.” 

Moving carefully, Will rose and headed towards the tent opening. He listened intently to the argument. 

“Don’t worry about it Frederick. I’ll get the boy ready.” 

Other than some mumbling and swearing, Will didn’t hear much else. Hannibal abruptly came into the tent; Will stumbled and fell into the man. The bandit was wearing nothing but pants and a fur cape. 

The scent of Hannibal, musky and strong, filled Will’s nose. It made the boys heart thrum. Hannibal grabbed the boy and held him at arms length and looked the boy up and down. “I suppose you heard the scuffle?” 

“Some,” Will muttered. “So, the chief wants me again?” 

Hannibal gave a small nod. “Expect this every morning now.” 

Will’s eyes darted to the side, unable to look Hannibal in the eyes. He couldn’t watch the man as he spoke so casually about the situation. Will didn’t want to believe that he was just another sex slave to Hannibal. 

“Frederick brought you something,” Hannibal says suddenly. He reached into his pants and pulled out a jar. “Here, take it,” offering the jar to Will. 

Will could feel color rising to his cheeks; he realized the jar was filled with lube. He stared at the jar for a few seconds, but then reached out and accepted it. 

“Jack is not a patient man.”

“No. Hannibal, I don’t want to go.” Will says nervously. 

“I’ll give you a few minutes to prepare yourself, but then I’m taking you regardless.” Hannibal leaves nothing up for discussion. He walks out of the tent to give Will some privacy. 

Hannibal knows when Will starts to prepare himself. He lets out the tiny gasps as he works himself open. Hannibal knew Will couldn’t be over eighteen. He looked innocent with his blue eyes and soft curly hair, but he made the most sinful noises when he took him. Jack would be crazy not to take the boy again. 

“It’s time to go, Will.” 

He hears the boy getting up and moving to obey. As they make their way through camp Will keeps his head down. All the men look at Will as if he is a piece of meat instead of a human being. It unnerves Hannibal, but he holds his tongue. 

Will doesn’t make a fuss when they’ve made it to the chief’s tent, he doesn’t even raise his head. Hannibal almost feels jealousy over watching Will enter the tent. But, he lets the feeling pass, knowing he couldn’t stop the boy. 

***

Will felt an arm curl around his ribs from behind; against his naked back he could feel the chief’s hot chest. Jack slid his other arm around Will’s waist, and started stroking the boys cock. 

Gasping, Will grit his teeth and unintentionally arched into the touch. Jack chuckled, and he leaned down to let his teeth graze the boy’s neck. “I’ll make you feel good, you should know that. Haven’t you enjoyed yourself so far?”

Will groaned out a pitiful, “no.”

Jack either didn’t hear him or didn’t care, but he kept pumping the boy’s cock. The chief guided Will down, pushing his cheek to the bed, his ass in the air. Jack’s hands grazed the boy’s hole. 

“Lovely, you’re all ready for me.” Jack snorted. Will’s face flushed, and he jumped when he felt a thumb breach him. Will heard himself panting heavily. 

“There we go, there’s the whore side I was waiting for. Just let it all out.” 

Everything Jack was doing felt amazing, denying it was pointless. The chief released Will’s prick, and his wide palms spread the boy’s cheeks. “Relax, unless you want this to hurt.” 

It was difficult to relax in this situation, but he obeyed. Will looked back right as the chief pushed in, his eyes were glazed, and his lips slightly parted. It was obvious how much he enjoyed Will. 

Jack’s thrusts were spreading Will open further. But there was still a sharp pain every time the chief moved, but all Will could do was lay there as the man fucked him wildly. Eventually Jack came inside the boy, and then he was pulling out with a pop. 

“Good job,” he said, slapping the boy on the ass. 

Blushing, Will moved weakly until he sat up, aware of cum dripping out of him. Jack was already sliding his cock back into his pants, lacing them up as he watched the boy. 

“Has anyone else in camp had you?” Jack questioned, Will shook his head no. “Good, I want you to stay in my tent from now on. No one else is allowed to touch what is mine.” 

Will wanted to argue with the chief, but he wouldn’t get anywhere. At least staying in the chief’s tent meant that no other bandit could touch him. 

Jack gave Will a fond smile, but the moment was over quickly. The chief turned around to head out to camp.

***

Will sat huddled on the bed, keeping the covers over his nude body. He heard the tent rustling, and his head shot up not knowing who to expect. 

Dirty blonde hair, amber eyes, and a heavy cloak of bear fur entered. It was Hannibal, and there was something in his hands, Will saw that it was a bowl of food and some cloth. 

He had been ignoring the sharp hunger pains, but now, with the smell of food so close his stomach growled loudly. His eyes were wide and saliva was filling his mouth. 

“Hello Will, the chief told me to bring you some food.” Hannibal’s steps were heavy, careful, like the boy might run any second. Hannibal gave Will a small smile. “I bet your hungry.” 

Licking his lips, Will nodded. He wanted to get up and grab the food, but then he remembered he was naked. He tugged the covers further up his body. 

“What did I tell you about hiding yourself?” Hannibal said with a chuckle. 

“I-I’m too pretty for that,” Will said sheepishly. Clearing his throat, he pointed to the bowl. “Can I have that, please?” 

“Of course, I’m sorry.” Hannibal said, quickly handing the bowl to Will. 

The food tasted plain, but Will was starving and didn’t care at this point. He was shoving spoonful after spoonful into his mouth. When there was nothing left, Will started licking the bowl clean. Hannibal sat down beside him, offering a tan shirt. Will set the bowl down and reached for the clothing. As Will slipped it on, he saw that it was long enough to cover down to his upper thighs. 

“Thank you, Hannibal.” Will beamed. 

A smile tugged at Hannibal’s face. Then, he cupped Will’s face. “You truly are beautiful,” Hannibal whispered. He exits the tent then, leaving Will alone once more.


	4. Chapter 4

Will had been trapped in the chief’s tent for days now, and all he has done is sleep and fuck. At least he got to see Hannibal whenever he brought in food. It always brightened Will’s day to see the man. 

He had been half asleep when someone had come into the tent. This time it’s not Hannibal, but Jack. The chief had a scornful look on his face. For a minute Will thought he had done something wrong, but Jack didn’t scold the boy. He made his way to the bed and sat down, staring deeply into Will’s blue eyes. 

“I must take you to the edge of the camp. If I am to rob the clan of using you, I must put you on display for my men.” 

Will was silent, his words gone as reality sank in. What kind of show was this going to be? “If I do this, I’ll only belong to you?”

Jack nodded. 

“I’m ready,” Will said with enthusiasm. 

Jack stood and turned his back. “Let us go, it will begin now.” 

Will got up quickly and hurried to follow the chief. The boy’s lips were in an easy smile. He was finally being allowed to leave his prison. 

It was the middle of the day, the sun felt wonderful on Will’s skin. He was surprised by his own smile; it felt like the first genuine one in awhile. Truly, he was light on his feet, and in his heart. He looked around, Will saw the camp, and the people milling around. 

Will obediently followed behind the chief. He was excited just to be able to get fresh air and stretch his legs. He was still too innocent, and didn’t understand what was waiting for him. 

As they approached the group of men, Will saw the device they were gathered around. Standing like a dreadful beast was a wooden stock. It made Will’s blood run cold, and his heart skipped a beat. 

Of course this was the kind of show the bandits would enjoy; watching him get humiliated in public. He could see the shackles glinting in the light. With great effort, he found his voice, turning and trying to shove past the chief. “No, I won’t do this, I can’t, stop this! Please!” 

If Jack felt any compassion, he didn’t show it. Grabbing the boy’s wrists, he spun him around, slamming Will into the device. The bandits gathered around, their smirks sharp as they observed Will. The boy’s nerves were on edge, knowing that though he wore something now, it wouldn’t last long. 

He was correct when Jack stepped up behind him, hiking the tunic over Will’s waist. 

“Please don’t do this,” Will begged. 

“Silence, boy,” Jack answered coldly, his palm coming down hard to slap Will’s rear. It made him yelp, but the blush was worse. Being shamed like this in public was unlike anything he could ever see himself doing. 

“Men, I will officially claim this whore as my own.” 

The crowd gave mixed cries, some laughing, and some scowling. Jack pressed on, gripping Will’s waist so roughly he was leaving finger prints. Looking up, Will spotted the sneers, and then a familiar face. 

Hannibal was watching stoically, his eyes solemn, his mouth a hard line. Will wondered what he was thinking, yet grateful he didn’t know. 

“Please,” Will whispered, shooting a look over his shoulder at Jack. “Don’t do this, not like this.” 

Jack didn’t listen as he moved his hand down to Will’s cock, jerking him quickly. With one hand, he spread the boy’s cheeks, worming his fingers into his body without prepping him further. The crowd cheered at Will’s squeals, his head hanging low as he braced himself. 

Wriggling into the clenching channel, the chief teased Will’s ass, rubbing the ceiling and sides, circles that only got wider. Jack pulled his hand free, then pushed it in again, and Will could feel himself getting harder. 

Suddenly, the fingers are yanked roughly out of him, and replaced by the chief’s cock. He slowly dragged in and out, panting harshly. His hands rest on Will’s hips and squeezing them tightly. Jack angles himself so that he rubs against something in Will; it feels so good that he can’t help but moan. 

Jack speeds up as he nears orgasm. Will rocks back and forth violently, and his whole body is thrumming in pleasure. 

For a second Will wonders how good it would feel with Hannibal. He peers up to look back at where Hannibal stood, but he was no longer there. 

“You’re close,” Jack breathed, and reached down to pump Will. It was too much, and he started panting, trembling with his crashing orgasm. With immense humiliation, Will melted; his cock throbbed and spurted come all over his stomach. In the crowd, he saw some men had their cocks out, pumping them fiercely. 

 

The chief was not kind, he was brutal. Harder and harder, the man shoved his length into Will. Jack grunts when he climaxes a few thrust later. They both lie there, panting, until the chief finally pulls outs. He unlocks the stocks, and pulls Will into his arms. Will allows himself to be carried back to the chief’s tent. 

***

Will woke up, fully dressed, alone but safe in the chiefs tent. His whole body was sore, and he still felt cum running down his thighs. 

He shuffled off the bed and towards the tent opening. Will peaked his head out, there was a bandit standing guard. He barely acknowledged the boy. 

“Where’s the chief?” 

“He had some business to attend to. He’ll be back in the morning.” 

Will felt a little giddy at the words, this would be the first time in a long while since he slept by himself. He was about to turn around and go back to sleep, but the guard called him back. When Will turned to face the man, he had a horrible grin on his face. 

“Everyone really enjoyed your performance tonight.” 

He felt himself blush, and he quickly ran back to the safety of the tent. Will pulled the covers over his head, finally letting himself give in and cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really has no point. I just wanted to write some public sex XD


	5. Chapter 5

In the darkness, Will was being touched, pulling him from his sleep with a start. Before he could make a sound, something warm covered his mouth, stifling his cries. Terrified, Will thrashed blindly, until a familiar voice hissed into his ear. 

“Calm down, Will.”

It was Hannibal. Flooded with relief, Will went slack until the bandit let him go. Hannibal’s hands touched Will’s shoulders, guiding the boy to his feet. Will sensed anxiety from the man, something he never expected to feel from a strong bandit. 

“Follow me,” Hannibal hushed. 

Will opened his mouth to ask why, but held his tongue instead. He didn’t know what was going on, but he trusted Hannibal. Together, they slipped from the tent, Will followed carefully in Hannibal’s tracks. 

Will had no idea what was happening, but he couldn’t predict how strange this was until they slipped around some tents, and then into a ditch. With the moon guiding them, they followed the path. 

Hannibal didn’t speak his amber eyes serious and intense. Eventually, after much walking, they broke into a small clearing of brush. Will saw the horses tied to a small tree. Hannibal finally turned to Will, his fingers grasping the boy’s shoulders. “Will, there’s little time. I need you to get away from here.” 

“What?” Will’s brow furrowed, and he pulled away from Hannibal uneasily. “What’s wrong?” 

“It doesn’t matter, just listen to me. Ride west through the night, do not stop-“

“No,” Will cut him off, shocking them both with the anger in his voice. “I won’t. Tell me why you’re sending me away now; after all I’ve been through?” 

Hannibal grabbed Will roughly, and suddenly pressed his lips to the boys. The kiss was long, passionate, Hannibal’s tongue dancing with will’s. It left the boy gaping when they broke free. Hannibal met Will’s eyes, letting the boy see the hurt in his eyes. 

Gently, Will touched Hannibal’s cheek. Once more they kissed, but this time Will initiated it. He pressed his forehead to Hannibal’s when they broke apart. 

“I can’t leave you.” Will lifted his head and looked into Hannibal’s eyes again. 

“I’d hate myself, letting Jack have you.” 

It hit Will then, an idea that mad his heart thrum. “Then come with me.” 

“No, I couldn’t.” 

“Yes you can!” Will backed away, and looked at the horses. One horse could fit them both. Taking Hannibal’s hand, he led the bandit to the animal. With each step Hannibal’s resistance broke. “We’ll ride together, we’ll leave and never be found.” 

Hannibal’s frown was deep, yet he reached for the saddle, his foot in the stirrup. “They’ll chase us.” 

“Then let them,” Will said, his eyes twinkling. 

“They might even kill us.” Hannibal reached down, helping the boy sit in front of him. His chest pressed to Will’s back. 

“Let them try,” Will laughed. Hannibal wrapped his arms around the boy. Taking the reigns, he guided the horse towards a break in the trees. 

***

The wind rushed past Will’s face. Ahead of them, the path was wild, roots and rocks threatened to throw them to the ground. It was dangerous, but Will wasn’t scared. Not with Hannibal pressed against his back. 

They were fleeing for their lives. There was no reason to believe the bandits wouldn’t pursue them, especially since Hannibal had essentially robbed the chief. 

Will didn’t have time to dwell on if he had made a mistake, if perhaps it would have been better to run away without Hannibal, or to have even stayed in the camp. The bushes broke away, and they ripped free of the forest. Before them was the clear night sky. Even then, they didn’t slow, not until the sun was breaking on the horizon. 

Will’s eyes fluttered shut while he leaned back against Hannibal’s naked chest. The bandits cloak fell over his shoulders. He noticed they were trotting now, wandering gently across the grass. The lull of it was putting Will to sleep. 

***

Will didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, not until the scent of smoke hit his nose. Panic filled him, he jolted up from where he was laying, disoriented and confused. A hand gripped his shoulder, familiar and warm. Amber eyes met blue, calming the boy. Hannibal sat beside Will, the horse tied nearby, the small fire crackling at their feet. 

“Where are we?” Will asked. He was covered in Hannibal’s cloak, the bandit sitting there in nothing but his pants. 

“A good night’s ride to the west,” he murmured. 

“You should rest,” Will yawned, “we rode all night, and you haven’t gotten any sleep. 

Hannibal glanced at the boy, his expression stoic. “I’ll be fine. I have to keep watch.” 

“Rest, and I’ll keep watch.” 

His snort made Will blush, but his hand gripped the boys jaw. “You couldn’t protect us.” 

Will swallowed the lump in his throat. Hannibal was right, of course he couldn’t fight the bandits off. “You couldn’t fight all them off either.” 

“No,” Hannibal laughed bitterly, letting Will go. “That’s why we’ll need to keep riding, until we get far enough away that they’d waste their time chasing us.” 

Reaching up, Will brushed his fingers over where Hannibal had held his chin. “You think they’ll give up?” 

Hannibal didn’t answer the boy, instead he looked to the west, thoughtful and serious. 

Will stood, shaking the cloak out and offering it to Hannibal. “I’m ready to rife, if that’s what you want to do.” 

Hannibal pushed himself to his feet. “We should move on.” He swung the cloak over his shoulders, walking towards the horse. On his way he stamped the fire out. 

They mounted the horse, Hannibal helping Will up before he settled behind the boy. Closing his eyes, Will leaned against the bandit’s strong chest. 

“Why are we riding to the west?” 

“My clan isn’t welcome to the west,” Hannibal said quietly. 

For some time they rode in silence, the horse making them rub together, Will felt the pulse of Hannibal’s cock against his lower back,. A hand slid down the boy’s stomach from behind, tracing over the cloth until it ran down the bulge of Will’s cock. 

Hannibal kissed behind Will’s ear, squeezing the boys cock at the root. Will couldn’t control himself, he cried out loud enough for it to echo through the flat hills. 

Suddenly, the horse stopped, and with it went Hannibal’s touch. Will looked up at the man, despair clear on the boys face. 

“Shhh,” Hannibal scolded. Sliding from the horse, his hands instantly winding around Will’s waist to help him down, the bandit shoved the boy to the grass. 

Hannibal gently wrapped his fingers into Will’s hair. His teeth found the boys neck, nipping enough to thrill the boy, but not hurt. Hannibal hoisted Will’s shirt up, baring his lower half to the cool air. It was then pushed over the boys head, leaving him completely nude. 

Will tried to arch his spine, to push into the warm heat of the body over his. Hannibal chuckled, and then the sound of laces sliding on each other cut the air. Expecting the tip of Hannibal’s cock, Will shivered when instead the bandit started teasing his hole with his fingers. 

Hannibal wormed his fingers excruciatingly slow into Will’s body. The boy rocked back, trying to get more, which made Hannibal laugh. “Greedy.” He said while his digits slid deeper, sinking in to the knuckle. Hannibal leaned down and captured Will’s lips. 

Hannibal couldn’t hold back anymore, he pulled his fingers free, gripping the base of his cock ad moving it to Will’s entrance. Hannibal’s fingers grabbed Will’s hips, moving the boy to impale him further on his cock. 

Hannibal leaned down, gripping Will’s hips so tightly it hurt. “Your mine now.” 

Those few words threw Will over the edge and Hannibal followed soon after. Together they laid there, breathing together.

Horses surrounded them. With wide eyes, Will looked up and recognized the chief among the group. Hannibal was still buried inside Will, gripping the boy’s shoulders protectively. 

“You really are a whore,” Jack whispered, emotionless.


	6. Chapter 6

They were pulled apart, Hannibal yanked to on side of the group, three men needed to hold his arms behind his back. Though he stood there in only his cloak and his pants around his ankles, Hannibal still managed to look fierce and proud. 

For Will, he had no such glory. 

It took only one of the men to grip him by the hair, throwing the boy to the grass. Will was pushed to his knees, rope wound around his wrists behind his back. 

Will was sure they would take him back, now that they had him. The chief would use him how he wished. Will didn’t care. He was worried about Hannibal, and what would happen to him. 

Jack dismounted and his thick bear cloak brushed the ground, his outfit black as death. He walked towards Hannibal, Jack was only slightly taller. He made a motion, and the three men shoved Hannibal to his knees, making the chief even bigger. 

“So, tell me,” he sighed, looking far less upset than he sounded, “What did you think you would accomplish with this?” 

“Thought I’d take the boy for a walk,” Hannibal said sarcastically. 

The other men chuckled, but a silent glare from Jack silenced them all. “You think I’m stupid, Hannibal?” 

Hannibal shrugged. “Well you did waste all this effort to find me and the boy, that wasn’t exactly wise. But I’m not the chief.” 

“No,” Jack scowled, “you’re not.” His cloak flashed when he reared back, his movements quick. The solid punch he delivered to Hannibal’s jaw made the bandit grunt in pain. 

The chief paused, watching Hannibal as he hung his head, the only sign he had even been hit was his split lip. Hannibal glanced upwards at his attacker. Jack grimaced, moving so smoothly Will almost missed it. His fist hit Hannibal in the temple, but still, the man didn’t make much sound. Hannibal dropped his shoulders, breathing in sharply. 

“Stop!” Will screamed, struggling in his captors hold. Suddenly he was released. Collapsing forward, with his hands still bound behind him, he dropped on the grass. There were boots in front of him, dark and filthy. Fingers cupped his chin. 

Jack’s eyes were wicked. “You care for Hannibal, don’t you?” He asked. 

Will said nothing, he was frozen by the mans gaze. Jacks mouth was a hard line, and Will followed his eyes when he looked back at Hannibal. 

“Hurt him,” the chief said casually to the men holding Hannibal. With harsh laughter, one of the three drove and elbow into Hannibal’s ribs, his shouts ragged. 

“No!” Will jerked his head, pulling away from Jack. Will wanted to run to the man he had grown to care for. The chief shoved Will to the ground, holding him by the throat. Will could hear Hannibal growl loudly. 

Jack was watching Will again, “Oh, you do care for him. I thought he had stolen you away, but it’s more than that.” 

Will said nothing, he just looked past Jack. Hannibal met the boys eyes, his own were wide, and worried. 

“Yes,” Jack said. “I understand now.” He lifted Will easily, holding the boy by his tied arms. It hurt Will’s shoulders, and he screamed in pain. “Get them on the horses, we’re taking them back.” 

Hannibal was struggling violently, so sudden he managed to throw one of the men off of him. It didn’t matter, two more replaced him. Hannibal and Will were thrown over the back of the horses. 

Will looked at the amber eyes of the man beside him. Hannibal stared back, and there was a flicker of real fear on his face. 

As the bandits led the horses away, Will glimpsed Jack at the head of the line. His eyes fixed on the boys, brows thick and low. It cast his face in shadows, but worse it made his smirk a more terrible promise than any threat. 

Carried off back to the camp, Will could only pray they would somehow be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is late and so short, but I hope you liked it anyways =3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: there is murder in this chapter, but considering that you watch Hannibal (a show with murder in it) this won't be too bad =)

It was a long ride; night was falling by the time they reached the camp. Will was sore and exhausted on top of feeling terrified about the situation. Hannibal didn’t move beside Will, his gaze fixed forward at the oncoming rows of tents. 

There were men standing around the camp as they entered their sneers sharp and their eyes eager. Some cheered for Jack, but the man didn’t respond. He led Hannibal and Will far into the camp, dismounting at his tent. 

Will felt himself being grabbed roughly and he screamed loudly. Struggling was useless, but he did it anyways. The two men didn’t notice. They dragged the boy and Hannibal into the chief’s tent. 

Will was thrown on the bed, and Hannibal was forgotten on the floor. Jack approached Will. His palm slid low, brushing the boy’s hips, and then stroking along his thigh. “W-wait,” Will plead. 

“Why should I wait?” Jack asked. He snaked his hand up the boy’s oversized shirt, grabbing his length and pumping it. The chief released Will’s cock, and moved the hand to hold the boys cheeks. Will knew he probably looked utterly terrified. 

Jack smirked, his thumb stroking the boy’s lower lip. “Kiss me.” The request caught Will off guard. He had only ever kissed Hannibal, and to kiss someone else felt like betrayal. 

“But…I…” 

“Shhh,” Jack hushed the boy, lowering his face so their noses touched. Will couldn’t have said who started it. He only knew the chief was holding him close, teasing his tongue into the boy’s mouth and tasting everything. 

The kiss was not like Hannibal’s. This was rough and growing more violent by the second. It left Will breathless and dizzy. Firmly, Jack coiled his fingers in Will’s hair, encouraging the boy forward. He lifted something between them, Will felt a twinge of fear when the chief traced a knife on his the boys jaw. 

Jack laughed, using his other hand to rub down Will’s face. “You make such pretty faces when you’re scared. I’m not going to kill you, but Hannibal isn’t so lucky.” 

The chief gave a long sigh, standing and moving to Hannibal. The knife was catching the dim light of the tent. Bound as he was, Hannibal was helpless, and the knowledge of what Jack could do to the bandit made Will scream out, “Please don’t!” 

“Don’t what?” Jack laughed, “Kill him, like the traitor he is? You don’t want to see that?” 

“No,” Will gasped, shaking his head rapidly. “Please, don’t kill him.” 

“So you care for him, as I guessed.” Jack turned away from Hannibal, and made his way back over to Will. 

Will kicked Jack in the stomach when the man got close enough. The chief doubled over, dropping his knife. Quickly Will grabbed it and jumped off the bed. He dropped to his knees where the chief was laying, and held the knife to the mans throat. “D-don’t move,” Will stuttered. 

Jack’s eyes narrowed; there was no fear on his face. The chief of the bandits had no worry of Will. “What will you do now? Kill me? Have you ever killed a man before?” 

“I don’t want to kill you, but I will if I have to.” 

Will’s arms were trembling, muscles knotted from gripping the handle of the knife so tightly. Will was worried he would drop it. He wished he felt safe enough to look away, to find Hannibal to help calm him. 

“You’re going to run away again?” Jack chuckled. It was fast the way the chief reached into his cloak. Will didn’t know what he would pull out, but he knew he had to defend himself. 

Blood flowed, crimson and hot, but it didn’t belong to Will. Jack stared, his mouth open, but not speaking. The knife Will held was stabbed into the mans throat. Jack fell to the ground, and Will let the knife go and fell backwards. 

“Will,” someone gasped. 

He didn’t move his gaze away from Jack. 

“Will! Will, listen to me.” 

Dazed, the boy looked up and saw Hannibal. “I killed him,” Will blurted out. 

“I know, but listen. I need you to cut these ropes from me. We need to leave.” 

Will obediently ran over to Hannibal, cutting his binding. Then, Will’s eyes were back on the sprawled form of Jack, lifeless and forgotten on the floor. Hannibal followed the boy’s gaze, his face tightened with concern. He drew Will in, trying to comfort the boy. 

Hannibal lifted Will’s chin, his lips pressing to the boys, gently but insistent. “We have to leave right now.” 

Will knew Hannibal was right. Silent, he closed his eyes and nodded. They had to move, and they had to do it now. 

***

The night was cool, but the camp was alive. The bandits had been worked up from the hunt, and now they were drinking and some dancing. 

Hannibal knew where to go, and none of the other bandits seemed to notice them. They grabbed a horse, and soon the sight of the camp fires vanished behind them as they ran off. 

Once they were far enough away, Will began to shake the emotional fog that was hanging over his head. He started quivering against Hannibal’s chest. The bandit said nothing, only hugged Will closer. 

“I killed him,” Will muttered, shutting his eyes and feeling sick. 

“Yes,” Hannibal agreed calmly, “you had to.” 

Will considers Hannibal’s words and wished he could believe them. They were silent for sometime, the only noise was that of the horse trotting. Licking his lips, Will glanced back at Hannibal. “What do we do now?” 

“Now?” Hannibal smiled. “Well, now we try to do things right. We’ll ride west as planned. The bandits will be too busy fighting over whose the new chief to come looking for us.” 

“And after all this you still want me?” 

Hannibal smirked. “Yes I want you. I’ve always wanted you.” 

Will was Hannibal’s. The bandit still wanted to be with him, even after all this trouble. 

“Then I guess I’m stuck with you,” Will whispered, snuggling into Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the ending. I'm horrible at writing good endings. But I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I've enjoyed writing it.


End file.
